mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Civil Corps
| location = | hours = | npc = | inhabitants = |owner = Arlo |map=Map Civil Corps.png }} The Civil Corps are a large organized group of people working throughout the Free Cities. While there is a branch of the Civil Corps in each of the five Free Cities, they all operate under a common goal: to support and defend the people. Operations The Civil Corps operate a number of missions regularly. These may include, but are likely not limited to: * Heading into abandoned ruins and mines in search of power stones, which help power the energy and technological needs of the world. * Exploring out into The Peripheries, either to slay monsters that get too close to protected territory or to hunt for important, useful artifacts. * Protect the people from monsters that roam the lands, especially ones that occasionally wander too close to a protected civilized establishment. Branches The Civil Corps operate a branch out of each of the five Free Cities: Portia, Vega 5, Barnarock, Logos, and Seesai. Portia branch The Portia branch of the Civil Corps is operated by Arlo. The only other members are Remington and Sam. The Civil Corps building is located at the top of the inner city next to Dr. Xu's Clinic and Abandoned Ruins #2, up the hill from the gate to the Collapsed Wasteland. Commissions The player can commission the Civil Corps to gather materials for them. Commissions can be posted on the Commission Board inside the Civil Corps building. To post a commission the player needs to choose the amount of materials they need and deadline for the commission in days. The more materials they need and the more urgent the commission is the higher it costs. The player has to pay for the commission when they post it. A commission can be cancelled at any time for 80% refund. Up to three commissions can be posted at the same time. Once a commission is complete the requested materials will be delivered to the player's mailbox. There are two types of commissions: field commissions and ruin diving commissions. Field commissions A number of materials for field commissions are available at the Civil Corps at the start of the game. More materials become available as the player progresses through the main story. The story missions that need to be completed in order to unlock new commissions are listed in the table below; a new commission will be available the next day after completing the required mission. The cost listed per item is the price when giving the Civil Corps the longest commission duration possible (as many as eight days, though the Civil Corps may sometimes deliver the items as soon as the next one or two days). Ruin diving commissions The player can commission the Civil Corps to dive into Hazardous Ruins and bring relics and materials. These commissions can be posted only for the floors the player has previously cleared. Every commission brings the player a number of fixed items in fixed quantities and a small number of random items. Fixed items are delivered every time even if they are not listed when the player posts the commission. Ruin diving commissions by Item The following is the same information as above but grouped by item to make it easier to find the best level for specific items. Trivia * The Civil Corps building became accessible as of Alpha 4.0. ru:Гражданский корпус Category:Organizations Category:Commissions Category:Buildings Category:Portia locations